xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Noctilum
Noctilum (夜光の森, Yakō no Mori lit. Noctilucent Forest), known as Yorupikka Forest to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the northwest of Primordia. __TOC__ Points of interest Landmarks * Great Nail * Great Sky Tree * Middle Hushflood * Old Dragontail Tree * Potter's Rock * Primeval Weeping White Forest * Tripod Rock Areas * Bloodpond Basin * Bloodpond Basin BC * Breakwater Narrow * Canopied Nightwood * Canopied Nightwood BC * Dead Man's Gulch * Dead Man's Ingress * Dead Man's Ingress BC * Divine Roost * Elephant's Trunk * Elf Narrow * Fukai Pass * Garden Spring * Great Silent River Midstream * Great Silent River Upper Course * Jasper Incline * Lakeview Stronghold * Lotus Keep Building Site * Plain Mountains * Qing Long Glade * Qing Long Glade BC * Rust Lake * Rustpool Banks * Rustpool Banks BC * Sapphire Carpet * Sapphire Table * Shark's Jaws * Suncatch Ravine * Sunlit Spring * Togawa Fairyland * Tripod Rock BC * Twin Hammers * Waterway Tangle * Whale's Nostril BC * Whale's Nostril * Whale's Throat Unexplored Territories * Ensanguined Font * Millstone Bedrock * Whale's Lacrimal Gland Scenic Viewpoints * Yagami's Vista Miranium Deposits * FN Site 201 * FN Site 202 * FN Site 203 * FN Site 204 * FN Site 205 * FN Site 206 * FN Site 207 * FN Site 208 * FN Site 209 * FN Site 210 * FN Site 211 * FN Site 212 * FN Site 213 * FN Site 214 * FN Site 215 * FN Site 216 * FN Site 217 * FN Site 218 * FN Site 219 * FN Site 220 * FN Site 221 * FN Site 222 * FN Site 223 * FN Site 224 * FN Site 225 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyss Vesper * Anger Simius * Antares Levitath * Ambush Suid * Amrita Scirpo * Bar Suid * Blitz Blatta * Blow Simius * Border Puge * Breath Scirpo * Carmine Forfex * Cobalt Forfex * Crusher Mortifole * Dove Turba * Fighter Pugilith * Forest Adsecula * Forest Aprica * Forest Femina Suid * Forest Suid * Garden Mortifole * Garnet Forfex * Garnet Scirpo * Ghillie Falsaxum * Goliath Sylooth * Grotto Mortifole * Hermit Tectinsula * Holy Progen * Indigo Turba * Iron Cinicula * Jade Saltat * Jocular Saltat * Kernel Scirpo * Kite Turba * Lake Mortifole * Lark Turba * Lightning Progen * Marnuck Scouter * Mash Scirpo * Mash Terebra * Merciful Dilus * Mercy Scirpo * Miniature Femina Suid * Miniature Suid * Minor Sabula * Mischief Mephite * Negative Tectinsula * Nomad Terebra * Numb Mortifole * Ocean Forfex * Origin Mortifole * Pike Insidia * Pound Terebra * Prone Bully * Prone Eagle * Prone Judge * Punishing Simius * Raging Simius * Ripper Vesper * Rock Cinicula * Rubidium Oc-serv * Ruby Forfex * Sacred Progen * Sanctuary Progen * Scandium Aranea * Scarlet Levitath * Selenic Ceto * Silhouette Tectinsula * Silly Adsecula * Soma Scirpo * Spear Insidia * Spoil Scirpo * Star Cinicula * Stealth Tectinsula * Surtr Scirpo * Tainted Caro * Talos Scirpo * Terrible Germivore * Thieving Dilus * Vermilion Insidia * Violet Forfex * Viridian Forfex * Wind Aquila * Wood Potamus * Wrath Simius Tyrants * Alphonbra, the Enlightened * Aria, the Zauberflöte * Desdemona the Subterranean * Fernando, the Immobile * Gerhardt, the Distant * Go-rha, the Guardian Deity * Lambert, the Kamikaze * Oskar, the Summer Squall * Shinfa, the Sagacious * Telethia, the Endbringer * Yama, the Forgetful Mission Exclusive Enemies * Aloe Cinicula * Aloe Germivore * Devil Mephite * Gala Saltat * Marnuck Commander * Marnuck Quarter * Marnuck Soldier * Marnuck Trooper * Telethia of Demise * Wood Tectinsula World Enemy * Telethia Plume Story Exclusive Enemies * Marnuck Rook * Prone Destroyer * Tainted Caro Boss * Goetia * Pride Leos NPCs * Edge * Gigio * Gotsu * Hideaki * Howard * Koko * Kun'ayb * Mia * Mizuki * Mumutsu * Nosusu * Verde * Yoyotsu Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-01.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-10.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-09.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 04.png|Nighttime in Noctilum XCX Exploration 09.png|A pond under twisting branches XCX Exploration 19.png|Walking on a giant branch XCX Exploration 22.png|Walking towards a colossal plant XCX Exploration 25.png|Bridges made out of branches Img field02 yako 01.jpg|Daytime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 03.jpg|Nighttime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 04.jpg|Noctilum Lynlee Elma Cross screenshot.jpg Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Noctilum